


Legs

by PoisonMantis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animal Abuse, But fuck that, Gen, Hes alive, I love my boys, Influencer AU, Kinda? injured cat, THE CAT IS OKAY, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, and im exhausted, and this is out of order for the au, dont strangle me, injured animal, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis
Summary: Yurio finds a cat.





	Legs

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even read this over i wrote it and now im posting it
> 
> This is part of my Influencer AU that me and IncandescentAntelope have been building! It's out of chronological order with the previous fic, but who cares

“BEKA!!!” Yurio screeched, waking Otabek up. It wasn’t his normal screech- not the “I got stream-sniped” screech. He sounded like he was in pain.

“Yuri? What’s wrong?” Otabek sat up, still groggy from his nap. “Where are you?”

“Out back, hurry! Bring a blanket!” Yuri’s voice shook.

Otabek jumped up and grabbed the old blanket tossed over the back of the couch, expecting a shivering, injured Yurio out in the tiny back garden of their apartment. “What’s wrong?”

Yuri looked up at him, a small grey shape in his arms. He was knelt on the ground by their garbage bins. “Give me the blanket, call Yuuri.”

Otabek blinked. “Are you hurt?” He held out the blanket.

“No, go call Yuuri.” Yurio snatched the thin blanket from Otabek. He sniffled, and Otabek noticed tears on his face.

“Alright…” Otabek headed inside and grabbed his phone, dialing Yuuri. 

_ “Hello? Otabek, is something wrong? It’s-” _

“I know it’s late, Yurio said to call you and I don’t know why. He’s crying.” Otabek stepped back outside to see Yurio cradling the blanket-wrapped shape to his chest. He heard a tin, pitiful mew. “Oh, it’s a cat.” He ignored the glare from Yurio.

_ “Ah, I see. I’ll be over as soon as I can.”  _ The line went dead.

Otabek knelt beside Yurio. “Come inside.”

Yurio sniffled and stood up. “He’s just a baby…”

“I know. Yuuri’s on his way.” Otabek led Yurio to the couch. “Do you want me to bring cat food?”

Yurio nodded. “The tuna.”

Otabek headed into the small kitchen and dug through their cupboards for Yurio’s stash of cat food, saved for cute strays. He pulled out a can of tuna and pulled the tab, cringing at the smell. Why did cat food always smell so awful?

“Bring a spoon!” Yurio called.

Otabek grabbed a spoon and sat beside Yurio, handing him the food. “Why a spoon?”

Yurio didn’t respond. He scooped a tiny bit of tuna onto the back of the spoon and held it to the kitten’s face. It weakly licked at the fish, and Yurio sighed in relief.

A knock at the door made them both jump. Otabek got up and answered it.

Yuuri looked like he’d thrown on the first clothes he’d found- Otabek was pretty sure the “My fiancee is a nerd” shirt was Viktor’s. “How old is the cat?”

Otabek let him in. “No idea, he’s tiny.”

Yurio looked up at Yuuri. “He’s a baby. I found him in a puddle behind our trash bins.”

Yuuri held out his hands for the cat. “May i see him?”

Yurio nodded and handed over the bundle. Yuuri carefully unwrapped the kitten.

Otabek had never seen a kitten this badly hurt. It’s back left leg was nearly stripped to the bone, and its tail was missing almost entirely. He set his hand on Yurio’s shoulder. “Should I call the animal hospital?”

“Yes. Tell them we’re on our way. Yurio, do you-”

“I’m coming with you.” Yurio was still crying.

Yuuri nodded and led Yurio to his car. 

__________   
  


Otabek shifted the blanket draped across Yurio, who was asleep on his shoulder. Thank every god in existence that Yuuri was friends with the local animal hospital- otherwise, Yurio’s little kitten might have died, and then he’d have a depressed Yurio on his hands for who knows how long.

They’d only been there a bit, but Yurio fell asleep almost as soon as they sat down. Worrying about an injured kitten must be exhausting.

“Otabek?” Yuuri called.

Otabek looked over his shoulder, careful not to wake Yurio. “Yes?”

Yuuri smiled at Yurio’s head on Otabek’s shoulder. “The kitten’s okay, a little loopy, but he’ll live.”

Otabek smiled. “Yurio.” He nudged the exhausted blonde. “Wake up.”

Yurio mumbled and sat up. “What..? Is the kitten-”

“He’s okay.” Otabek fixed Yurio’s messy hair for him.

“Do you want to take him home?” Yuurio handed over a clipboard with some forms. 

“Of fucking course I do.” Yurio snatched the clipboard. 

Otabek chuckled. “Thank you, Yuuri. What are you naming him?”

“Nozhka.” Yurio began filling out the forms.

“Leg? Really?”

“Well if he’s gonna be missing one leg, I might as well name him after it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love that fucking cat so much  
(this is also bc i screamed abt how much i love yurio in IA's dms)


End file.
